Maxie And Sketch- Strange And Beautiful
by Jabi07
Summary: Maxie And Sketch meet each other and ever since then both of their lives has changed forever!
1. Chapter 1

I Sat alone as usual at the corner of the Estate, I was not ready to face my Mother yet which made me feel even more aweful than I already felt which was pretty low, I had not long moved here from Wales and it was pretty much the same everywhere we went! People never liked me, actually thats not true adults did just not people my own age. I shiver slightly as a gust of wind blew pass me, I should of really have had a coat on but I just never found time to replace my old one that ripped compleatly making it unuseable.

"Oh uh hi you alright down there?!" I looked up nervously not really sure what to say, it was a Blonde haired boy with beautiful clear blue eyes and a friendly welcoming smile,

"uhm yeah thanks!" I respond awkwardly not looking directly at him as I can`t trust him, I have been fooled many times before by people making cruel games and me being so needy and gulible I fall for it everytime, the boy leans down beside me and sits quietly pulling out his mobile, it looked like he was texting someone which made my heart and pulse race with panick! What if he is texting his mates?! telling them to come and gang up on me!? I burst into tears of panick trying to lift myself up of the cold concrete,

"Hey what`s going on?!"

"PLEASE DON`T HURT ME!" I scream my whole body a trembling wreck now, that is unable to move I have to try begging with him to not hurt me and to just leave me!

"Hurt you? what you on about I wouldn`t hurt you!?"

"I HEARD THAT LAST TIME...AND I GOT ATTACKED!" The boy reaches slowly and gently over to me and places his hand onto my arm, with his other hand he moved his phone closer towards me as to show me the screen, I anxsiously read the messages on the screen and to my relief and surprise there was nothing there to do with ganging up on me! phew! I sigh leaning exhaustedly against the wall squeezing my eyes shut,

"You calm now?!" I reopen my eyes, and watch the boy sit back down beside me, he looked completly calm and acting normal as if my freak out didn`t scare him at all!

"What you still doing here?!"

"I can`t leave you now can I?!"

"Why not?!"

"What do you mean why not?! because it would be wrong thats why not!"

"Oh." Was all that I could muster to say at his response it was certainly unusual that someone would even speak to me never mind want to make sure that I was alright! My heart raced excitedly at the prospect that maybe my days spent by myself were finally over!

"I uh must get back home to Mam, you want to walk me back?!"

"of course come on!" The boy sprung up quickly and offered his hand for me to take, which as I did so my whole body still trembling as I stood up beside him our eyes for a moment studying each other. As we stopped outside my front door we both gave a awkward smile towards one another, before I shyly began to speak,

"I uh would let you in but it`s my mam...she isn`t very well!"

"hey no need to explain maybe some other time yeah!"

"of course! anytime!" my excitment and eagerness showing, wich surprisingly made him smile warmly at me instead of rushing away from me compleatly freaked,

"Well Night Sketch!" He said friendly as he naturally wrapped his arm around me, his warm body feeling comforting against mine,

"Night Maxie!" I smile exstatically as I watch him walk down the corridor heading towards the stairs, I turn back to my door and smiling happily to myself. But as I opened the front door my smile turns to horror as my Mum is lying helplessly on the floor, I rush over and help her into her bed,

"Why did you get out of bed?!"

"Sorry love...I was worried bout where you were!" the guilt pulsed through me again, my eyes began to water and a huge lump building up into my throat,

"Mam...I`m so sorry...please don`t hate me I promise I won`t be late home again!"

"Hey love it`s alright! I just panicked that you were hurt...as long as your safe you can stay out as late as you like love!"

"I promise I will next time Mam!" after sorting out getting my mum comfy I entered my bedroom and lay myself down onto the bed, my mind whirling with thoughts of Maxie and his beautiful blue eyes! my heart racing as the thought of his warm body inches from mine! oh I hope he meant what he said that we will see each other again! even if he didn`t he still has given me the best few minutes of her life, that I will cherish forever!


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the bus stop my body shivering in the frosty day, my teeth chattering slightly and my eyes streaming I really must get myself a job so that I can save up and get some winter clothing! the gang of boys from my Estate are mucking about and I can tell that they are Mocking and slagging me off! I face myself away from them not really comfortable in confrontations or of big groups of people in general! Oh please hurry up Bus!

"Sketch I was hoping to bump into you!" I looked up at a smiling Maxie, which made me smile back at him he sat himself beside me and looked down at my sleeveless arms that were filled with goosebumps,

"Oh you must be freezing Sketch! Where is your coat?!"

"I uh don`t have one!" I say blushing feeling compleatly humilated as the boys overheard and were now jeering over at me! Maxie frowned over in their direction which made them silent,

"If I was you lot I would go find somewhere else to piss about in!" they all looked at the leader of the group and on his firm nod they all trudged off leaving us both sat at the Bus stop,

"How did you do that?!" I said in amazement, I had never been able to defend myself I am always better at running away! Maxie shrugged while unzipping his think white Jacket,

"Here you borrow this until you get a new coat!" I looked at him in bilwilderment at the genuine gesture, my hands trembling slightly as I took his coat off him smiling gratfully at him,

"Are you sure about this Maxie?!"

"Hey of course! can`t have you freeze to death now can we!" I nodded gratefully at him both of us falling into silence until the Bus came, then as soon as we were sat in the warm Bus we had both began chatting away it was like we had known each other for years! this is the most conversation I`ve had with anyone my own age ever! We walked side by side into the outside area of Roundview College my insides jittering knowing that this place is where I could lose the only friend I had and that everyday was just a ticking timebomb waiting to explode into my face, I`ve never managed to last anywhere longer than a year! Maxie was striding confidently over to a small group of people who was obviously his mates, thats when I noticed her! My heart and pulse raced my movement slow and heistant, she was snogging this tall boy clearly she hadn`t changed that much!

"Hey everyone! like you to meet my mate Sketch!"

"Hello" I say mutely watching Mitchelle froze and glare confusingly at me almost studying my reactions, I began trembling my thoughts of what had happened and now knowing that Maxie will end up hating me, I looked down my body shaking and my eyes watering with fresh tears,

"Got to go sorry!" I rushed off before I could explain myself, not looking at anyone glued to the floor, my pace quickening wanting desperatley to get inside where it was much safer as there was places that I could hide!

I frowned over at Sketches direction knowing that something had upset her, I look at all my mates who look just as confused as me well apart from Mitchelle who looks slightly on edge!

"Mitchelle you know her?!" Mitchelle shakes her head heistantly which makes me move closer towards her,

"You know your the shitest liar right! come on how do you know her?!"

"Oh for fuck sake Maxie just leave it will you!" She stropped off sulkily Tony running after her, I shake my head frustration at why she is lying and most importantly why Sketch ran off upset! I made my way into the main corridor and thats where I spotted Sketch, she was heading towards the Drama department I began jogging upto her,

"Sketch! Sketch wait up!" she turned but didn`t stop if anything her pace quickened, when she had turned her expression was scared her eyes wide in horror! She had made her way to where all the lighting is for shows, and as I followed her I noticed that she was slumped into a tight corner, her head on her lap and her body shuddering with her crying! I felt the lump raise inside my throat as I slowly sat beside her and placed my hand on top of her back,

"Sketch mate what is this all about?!" her head shot up tears streaming down her face,

"You don`t know?!"

"Uh no thats why I asked!"

"I thought...thought that she would of said something!"

"By she you mean Mitchelle!" Sketch nodded, she began to unzip her coat that I had let her borrow this morning and confusingly handed it back to me,

"Here I don`t think you`ll want me having it anymore!"

"But I do mate here take it!"

"you haven`t heard what bad things that I`ve done yet!" I shrug stubbornly not taking the coat off her,

"I...went to School with Mitchelle...her Ex was a bully!"

"Did he bully you?!"

"Everyday...I just wanted to be left alone...One day I`m walking home and he is taunting me as usual...but then he calls my Mam...a...a..Cripple! I lose it compleatly..."

"Oh thats aweful! Did Mitchelle know all this?!"

"Yes she was there, she watched me...Push him...he fell onto the road...he got knocked over!"

"What?!"

"I know...here take your coat...I understand!" I move myself closer and hold Sketch into my hearing her sobbing uncontrollably, My anger growing towards Mitchelle! how could she do that?! how could she make Sketch feel like this about herself?!


	3. Chapter 3

Maxie was seriously the sweetest person I know! as he held me inside his warm arms sheltering me with comfort that was a new experience for me, which was even more overwhelming for me! the rest of our day he remained fairly close to me uncomfortable when he had to leave my side. We are both sat on the stuffy bus, his friend Anwar sat opposite rambling on about some house party but me and Maxie just gazed out the window our minds filled with thoughts about today.

"Max you listening to me man?!"

"Yes course Anwar!"

"what was I on about then?!"

"About how you plan on hooking up with the fittest girls tonight!" he must of got it right cause Anwar sulkily sat back continuing with what he was saying both me and Maxie smirking amused at each other,

"Does he always talk so much?!" I ask as soon as Anwar gets off the bus,

"Yep pretty much but I wouldn`t have him any other way!"

"Is he your best friend?!"

"Yeah, One of them!" I nod my mind going of in thought, surely Michelle is one of his best friends! and she clearly and understandably doesn't like me so it`s only a matter of time before...Maxie will not want to be my friend any more! I can`t bare the thought of him hurting me, I must end this now before I get to attached and to involved with him and his life!

"Hey this is our stop, come on Sketch!"

"oh uh right yeah!"

"you alright Sketch?!"

"not really...what you said before about Michelle and it not being my fault?!"

"yeah course I wouldn't have said it otherwise!"

"are you and Michelle really good mates?!"

"where is this going Sketch?!" Maxie asked his hand gripping my arm, his gaze intense upon my face making me hesitate slightly,

"I know that from today`s reaction that Michelle won`t want to be anywhere near me...and it will all you know ruin our friendship!"

"is that what you really think babe?!"

"yes. Why wouldn`t you choose Michelle?!"

"I`m never choosing I refuse too! besides Sketch if Michelle can`t let the past go then that's her problem isn't it!" I smile at him my eyes beginning to water slightly as I felt really touched by Maxie, he is the only person that is willing to let me in to understand me.

I wrap my arm inside Sketches and walk casually along our Estate, we both walked silently side by side both of us comfortable with each others company even though we`ve only known each other for two days!

"You fancy coming back to mine for tea?!"

"Uh I would really love to...Mam she needs me...I can`t leave her again!"

"Alright maybe some other time then!"

"Yeah of course!" I chuckle at the excitement in Sketches eyes, before hugging her goodbye,

"Oh and Sketch anytime you need me you know where I am yeah!"

"Yeah...and thanks Maxie...for everything!"

"No worries that's what mates do!" I walked into my block of flats and whistle happily up the stairs heading towards my flat, I stop in surprise to find Tony standing outside my front door waiting patiently for me, he smiled awkwardly in my direction as soon as he saw me which made me smile warmly back at him,

"Alright mate! what you doing here?!"

"I need to know what`s going on with Michelle!"

"Oh right I see! and I`m guessing that she`s keeping quiet about it!"

"Yes I know that we are not really together officially, but I still think that I should know!" I sigh and open my front door letting us both inside,

"Oh hello love! you staying for tea?!"

"uh I don`t know am I?!"

"Yes mam he is!" I smile as I make my way towards my room Tony following behind me, as soon as we both enter my Bedroom I shut the door while Tony sits on the edge of my bed, nervously playing with his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat Myself opposite a agitated Tony, smiling awkwardly at him sighing with having to be the one to tell him,

"Listen Mate has Mitchelle ever mention bout her life when she lived in Wales at all!" Tony shocked his frowning slightly as if trying to remember pass conversations,

"Well Sketch went to the same school as Mitchelle..."

"Oh right. So didn`t they like each other?!"

"You could say that! Mitchelle`s Boyfriend used to bully Sketch...then one day it went a little to far making Sketch snap"

"What she do?"

"Pushed him...he fell into the road and got knocked over!" Tony instantly looked mortified which was understandable considering having to go through similar trauma he then looked at me sympathetically which was quite confusing.

"Aw i`m sorry mate, she seemed nice too!"

"What you on about Ton?!"

"You clearly had to break friends with her!"

"Why?! she did nothing wrong! if anything it`s Mitchelle that was in the wrong!"

"but she didn`t run over someone did she!?" Tony barged passed me and out the flat, anger spilling out of him that i`ve not seen before.

As I entered my flat I hurried into my mum`s bedroom and peaked through the doorway checking she was safe, mam as usual was asleep so I quietly tiptoed into the lounge sighing as I fell into the comfy sofa. I lay back and my mind thought of Maxie and wondering what his flat would be like, and if his parents would like me? if they are anything like their son then I bet they are the nicest people ever! out of nowhere my stomach gave a low growl which confused me as I didn`t feel hungry! I sigh and walk into the small Kitchen, opening cupboards trying to workout what we could eat as I forgot to go shopping. As my mind tries to figure something out the doorbell goes, I panic as I don`t want my Mam being woken up by lads winding us up again!

"Hello" I say harshly into the intercom,

"Oh hi Sketch Mate is this a bad time?!" I cursed myself silently as I realised whose voice it was,

"Oh uh sorry Maxie! thought you were lads winding us up again!" I press the button to let him inside, removing the chain from my front door and waiting for him in my doorway, as he made his way towards me he smiled his usual friendly smile which as usual made my heart flutter slightly,

"Hi Max come on in" I say whispering as I let him walk pass me, shutting the door behind us and putting the chain back onto the door,

"Why are we whispering?"

"Mam is sleeping!" I say gesturing towards her bedroom, He nodded understanding as he followed me into the lounge,

"please sit down make yourself at home!

"uh thanks...I thought that since you couldn`t come for tea then I would bring tea to you!" thats when I noticed that he was holding a plate covered in foil, I smiled and chuckled silently to myself,

"What?"

"Nothing...it was just good timing thats all!"

"Right. Ok then!" we both sat side by side silent as we munched companionably together. When we eventually finished I stood up with what was left,

"I will just give this to my Mam!"

"Sketch you havent got food in have you?" I ignored his comment as I didnt want the sympathetic look of him! as I made my way into my Mams bedroom praying that he wouldnt push me for answers! as I walked into her room Mam was lying wide awake, we both smiled at each other as I entered the room,

"Love whose here?" I put the plate down onto the bedside table and smiled,

"My Friend Mam...he made us some food!"

"Aw thats nice of him Love...can I see him?"

"Yes if you want to! I`ll go fetch him!" I hurried to the bedroom doorway and called for Maxie,

"Maxie! do you mind coming here for a minute!" Maxie instantly rushed to my side not the least bit nervous or remotely anxious as some people are when meeting my Mam, Maxie was his usual warm and cheery self.

"Max, my Mam would like to meet you if thats alright!"

"Of course Sketch be nice to finally meet her!" we both walked into the bedroom, and to my surprise my mam and Maxie nattered non stop laughing and giggling away. It was dark when I eventually made it back home, I went straight to my Bedroom and got myself ready for bed my thoughts on Sketch and what was going to happen between me and Mitchelle! I wasn`t sure if I was that all bothered I mean if started to see a whole differant side to her that I am hating! but for the sake of everyone I will do what it takes to make everyone happy especially Sketch! as she has never had anyone to really relie on and to have someone to talk to when she is down, but not anymore I`m here now.


End file.
